


The Enchanted 6

by party_like_its_1899



Category: AU - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Fantasy AU - Fandom, Newsies, magic au - Fandom, newsies au - Fandom, newsies fantasy au
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/party_like_its_1899/pseuds/party_like_its_1899
Summary: 6 people named Jack, Kathrine, Crutchie, Spot, Racetrack, and David, heard this constant voice talking about a forest only mages believed to be enchanted. they had since suppressed their powers since mages could be killed for their power but what happens when they realize they could be saviors but...at what cost..?
Relationships: Javid, Sprace - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	The Enchanted 6

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is purely based off the fact i was inspired by the song "Voices" By Celtic Thunder and I really did this for me lmfao  
> This chapter also didn't come out how i intended it to but i promise my writing isn't always this bad and it'll get better!!

Night had long since fallen on the small jacobs cottage. Davey and his two siblings had to share a room but they didn’t mind much, it really just gave them the chance to get closer. The Jacobs were a family of mages but nobody knew magic still ran in their blood until Davey was well near 11. He got scared and in a puff of smoke was a cat in his very place. They quickly got him home and once he was turned back they taught him how to suppress the magic in him, and keep it from the limelight since it was far too dangerous nowadays for magic to be used freely.

He always wondered what his life would’ve been like if he explored his power a little more. Every day for the last 6 years since he first learned about his magic he dreamt of what he could do, only if he could let it grow. Every now and again if he’s alone he’ll still practice a very little bit just to keep his magic from dying out entirely. 

Lately though, he’s been hearing an eerie woman's voice that nobody else seemed to hear. Sarah and Les called him crazy and just told him to go back to sleep since he was probably sleep deprived. 

He was asleep now, but it wouldn’t last much longer, he awoke in a cold sweat as he heard the voice again. But the phrase was much clearer than it ever had been.

“Save the forest….it’s up to you…”

Davey gasped at the sound and covered his mouth so he wouldn’t make a nose in surprise. He knew the forest the voice called him to, he pulled an old book from under his bed. It was titled “The War of the Forest” and flipped through the pages until he came to an old map that was folded in the pages. He carefully took it out and closed the book.   
The bed creaked as he got up, waking Sarah and Les. Sarah lit the candle next to her bed.

“David...do you know what hour it is…? Go back to bed..” Sarah said quietly with a yawn

“I gotta go..” Davey muttered as he started pulling on his normal clothes

“Go where..? Did you hear that voice again?!” Les said in a mocking kind of tone

“Yes. now don’t bother trying to stop me. This voice isn’t making me crazy. It told me where I need to go..and I’m going.”

Before Les or Sarah could get out another word Davey was slinging a bag over his shoulder and climbing out the window.

“He’s going to get himself killed out there…” Sarah said worriedly

Jack and Crutchie were walking the streets of their town together as they did most nights. They talked about old times and laughed at their idiocy.

They both knew the other was a mage and even taught themselves how to hide it together. Jack could create anything as long as he knew what it was made of and even transform his own body into objects. Crutchie on the other hand dealt with nature magic and could save withered plants. 

But that was all they really knew how to do, they were ridiculed for using their magic to the point they gave up on it. They’d both convinced themselves their magic had died. But they too were hearing the voices.

They both stopped dead in their tracks hearing it again.

“The forest, it needs you…” 

Crutchie looked at Jack, eyes wide. 

“The Enchanted Forest…” They said at the same time

Without another word they started their travels there. They could feel the growing sense of danger, the closer they had gotten to the forest.

Kathrine lived like Royalty, she came from a filthy rich family and was brought up as nothing else. The family was known for having magic in years past but little did they know Joseph Pulitzer's only daughter had a type of magic that could be considered evil.

She had a type of magic simply labeled “illusion”. She could make clones of herself and throw her voice around. Parlor tricks as her father called them. She never told her father she heard mysterious magical voices, she knew she’d be shipped off away from the family in no time for that one.

Late one night after she was certain her father was fast asleep she snuck out her bedroom window, once she hit the ground the voice came to her once more.

“The forest will guide you to its wounds…”

As if it was second nature she headed right in the direction of the forest. 

Spot had been hearing the voices too, rather than curiosity pinging him to go there it was more out of anger and annoyance. He just wanted the Voice to stop. He’d made certain his magic had died off long ago, not wanting to listen to his family's taunts any longer. He regrets it at times since his power dealt with lightning. 

Race on the last hand was excited to be called to the forest, he’d heard all the tales of it and always dreamt to see it one day and now he’d finally gotten the chance to! Despite being forced to kill off his fire magic he hoped the magic of the forest would help rekindle the magic energy in him.


End file.
